User talk:MindZephyr
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MindZephyr! Thanks for your edit to the Cyrus Kuro page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 19:25, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Plasma God Slayer Magic". You need fifty edits, one complete character, a week of editing, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Flame God Slayer Magic (Mind)" page. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character before you can create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. This is your second warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:54, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Additionally, now that I've seen it, I've deleted your "Cyrus Kuro" page. Once more, you require fifty edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character before you can create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Additionally, you can't have two different kinds of Slayer Magic on a character, and unless you have a Magic Origin like God Serena's, you can't have more than two types of Slayer Magic in general (like no mixing god slayer or dragon slayer), so once you meet the criteria, you can pick one kind and choose a dual mode. Also, you can't interfere with the canons of other manga characters nor can your character be taught but a canon dragon, so please remember to remove any references to Igneel next time. I'm not going to give you another warning this time because you didn't go and break the rules after I told you how it works, but once more, please read the rules. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:03, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Winter Dragon Slayer Magic" article. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character before you can create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. This is your third warning. If you get one more warning, you will be banned for a month. Please read the rules to avoid this. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:12, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Your infobox image is too large on your Ragnarok Eve page. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 13:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer request Sorry not until you meet the requirements. Once you meet those i'll allow it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 12:20, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Warnings can't be undone even if you ask for it, sorry - if your work is gone and somebody sends you a message, chances are you've broken the rules, so check your talk page to see what rule you broke. Also you need to have one complete character, as in Appearance, Personality, and Abilities need to be filled in with at least one paragraph in each section, including combat methods, physical prowess and magic prowess. Additionally, you need to tell me what kind of Slayer Magic you want and its element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:41, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Zephyr. I answered your questions about that fanon guild thing. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 01:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 PS request Need to make a fully developed character. Haven't seen one.Yaminogaijin (talk) 13:28, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Well talk to Per. You need her permission as well. Yaminogaijin (talk) 12:02, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey man! You there? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 17:56, April 14, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992